Locked Out Of Wonderland
by LoveFromChristy
Summary: Wonderland was getting darker, Alice could feel it...


Wonderland was getting darker. Alice could see it, _feel_ it every time she closed her eyes. Dark, howling winds and strange beasts ruled the once bright, vibrant lands, and there was nothing Alice could do but watch in horror as one by one her friends were picked off and brutally murdered. But they didn't stay dead. They came back, bloodied, broken, marred flesh hanging from their bodies, and they wanted Alice.

The Mad Hatter in her closet, the Cheshire Cat in her dreams, the Caterpillar in wisps of smoke, the White Rabbit in the ticking of the clock, they always seemed to find her.

" Alice, why did you let us die, Alice? Why didn't you help us? This is entirely your fault, Alice, you could have saved us. You killed your friends," They would whisper to her, and eventually, she began to believe them. She had no friends in the real world, her Wonderland friends were the closest she had, and now they were gone. She should have never left Wonderland in the first place. But now she was locked out of Wonderland, no matter how hard she tried to return.

She would close her eyes, and picture Wonderland as it was before, the Wonderland she knew. Smiling flowers, bouncing mushrooms, the Hatter and his mad tea parties, the White Rabbit fretting over the time, as if the mere thought could change what has happened.

But slowly, Alice was beginning to go insane. It got to the point where she could not tell the difference between her life and Wonderland, they were merging together. It was all too much for Alice. The once beautiful blonde was now almost unrecognizable. Bags had started to form under her eyes, her face lacking that shine everyone associated with her. She looked older than her nineteen years.

One night, Alice laid in her bed, waiting to fall into a restful sleep, but it didn't come. Somewhere in the depths of the night, she could hear a vague sound. She turned to stare out of her window, and saw sitting on the open window seal the White Rabbit. Except it wasn't the White Rabbit. He was dripping blood, missing an eye, and it looked as if something had taken a bite from his ear.

"Rabbit?" Alice whispered. He was staring straight at her, but didn't appear to see her. He turned, bounding off into the woods. Alice threw her blankets off and followed the Rabbit.

" Rabbit. Rabbit, where did you get off to?" She asked softly. She was answered by an inhumane screech. Hastily, she turned. Standing a few yards away was the Mad Hatter, missing an arm, eyes dull and lifeless. Not far behind was the Caterpillar, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the Cheshire Cat, her friends, the people she had come to know in Wonderland.

The Mad Hatter struggled, approaching Alice, grunting from the efforts it took to move.

" Hatter! Let me help you!" Alice exclaimed, rushing forward. But the hatter didn't seem to hear her, he just sank his teeth into the exposed flesh of Alice's arm, blood splattered onto her faces as she pulled back letting out a scream, taking a step back in surprise. Slowly, the others were following in the Hatter's footsteps, getting closer to Alice. She ran, unsure of what to do, unsure what had happened to her friends, scared to know the answer.

The woods began to morph into Wonderland, the dark Wonderland, the once happy flowers now looked menacing with sharp teeth. Alice glanced down to see she was in her blue dress and white apron, the one she used to wear as a girl. The things that used to be her friends were still behind her, gaining speed, getting closer to her. Suddenly, she tripped over something. From her place on the ground, she could see it was the White Rabbit, making his reappearance.

"Oh Rabbit, You've got to help me! The others they're-" She stopped abruptly as the Rabbit fell over, still.

"Oh God," Alice whispered, her hand covering her mouth, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. He's dead. She sat, crying for the loss of her friends. How did this happen, how_ could_ this happen? The rabbit at her feet twitched a bit, before making a pained whimpering sound. Alice jumped forward, eyes on her friend. He opened his eyes, but they were a deep crimson color. The bones in his back lurched, breaking through his skin.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong. The Rabbit began to grow, his teeth sharpening, his claws intensifying, mutating. He now stood ten feet tall, towering over Alice. He swiped his claws at her, knocking her over. Behind him, the rest of her friends were swiftly making their way closer. They closed in on Alice, leaving her with no escape, clawing at her skin, biting her where ever they could reach.

This is Alice's end. Destroyed by her friends, destroyed by her world.


End file.
